date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spirits/@comment-25195312-20151119041508/@comment-24053170-20151122031135
Actually here is the entire list of servant classes and how they work, and its a lot more then just 7- Saber: Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors. It is commonly assumed to be the best class overall, with high ratings in all categories. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Archer and also possesses the Riding skill like the Rider class. Lancer: Servants placed within this class are very agile and skilled with long-range melee weapons, such as spears, lances, etc. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Archer and Saber. Archer: Servants placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and can survive longer without a Master nearby, thanks to their special ability Independent Action; the strongest Archers can be difficult to control at times, in fact, due to their near-total independence from their "Masters". It is one of the three Knight classes, together with Lancer and Saber. Rider: Servants placed within this class place emphasis upon speed and powerful Noble Phantasms, which often include their mounts. Their special skill is Riding, which allows them to fully utilize abilities of their mounts (which can range from simple horses to mechanical vehicles to divine or supernatural creatures.). Caster: Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft and have a special ability akin to Reality Marble, called Territory Creation, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their sorcery. Assassin: Within the Fuyuki Holy Grail War, Servants placed within this class are always, as a rule, one of the 19 Hassan i Sabbah, the leaders of the clan of the Hashshashins who passed their name down. The Assassin in Fate/stay night summoned by Caster is an exception, an aberration in the system, as he was summoned by another Servant. This rule comes from how the word "assassin" itself finds its etymological roots in that clan. This rule is not present in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War and Great Holy Grail War, allowing for those known to be specialized killers to be summoned. The Assassins' special ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected. Offset by their stealth is their moderate combat skills. Due to this, Assassins often target Masters instead of Servants. Berserker: Servants placed within this class are always heroes who have gone berserk in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness (i.e. sanity) for a large power boost. Most Masters are incapable of controlling their Servant once Mad Enhancement has been activated, which eventually results in their death. Avenger: It is not one of the seven normal classes, and it has only been used once as a unique container for Angra Mainyu in the Third Holy Grail War. Shielder: Shielder is the "Servant of the Shield." Saver: This is an irregular class in the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell in Fate/Extra. The only case is of the class is Saver. Saver is a "messiah" type Servant, and was carefully selected by the Automaton from the collective records of the Holy Grail War. Ruler: Servants placed in this class govern the rituals utilizing the Fuyuki Holy Grail War's Greater Grail while its reserve system is in effect, such as Joan of Arc in Fate/Apocrypha. Ruler is a special Heroic Spirit summoned by the Holy Grail itself to act as the administrator of the Holy Grail War and has the ability to use Command Spells, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servants. Beast: This class is a special container for the Beast of 666 in Fate/Prototype. Gunner (ガンナー, Gannā?): Gunner is a non-standard class applicable for the Double Summon skill.58 Alter Ego: This classification is for those created by BB as High-Servants made of several goddesses. Launcher: Launcher, "the Heroic Spirit of the laser beam", is a special nickname thought up by Jinako Carigiri for her Servant. Funny Vamp (ファニーヴァンプ, Fanī Vanpu, translated as "Temptress" in the English localization?) is the class granted to Arcueid Brunestud by the Moon Cell should she participate as a Servant. While she takes on the Berserker class instead, Funny Vamp reflects her whimsical nature and her status as a creature that drains blood, physical energy and money from men. Gilgamesh: Gilgamesh during Fate/Extra CCC is beyond being confined to a class, so he does not have one. Others: Boxer (ボクサー, Bokusā?) is a class designated to Bazett Fraga McRemitz in the parody work Capsule Servant. Butler (バトラー, Batorā?) is used in a joking manner in regard to Archer's household skills. Gorgeous (ゴージャス, Gōjasu?) is a nickname given to Gilgamesh by Lancer. Idol (アイドル, Aidoru?) is the self-declared nickname of Lancer. Monster (モンスター, Monsutā?): Monster is not a Servant classification, but rather the title given to the irregular being, Shiki Ryougi, who appears within the Holy Grail War of the Moon Cell. Tiger (タイガー, Taigā?) is the name Taiga Fujimura gives herself in the Hanafuda scenario, but Illya just decides to turn it into "Taiga." Sorry if its run together. but you get the idea.